


The Demon's Prey

by mickey0107



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Demon AU, F/M, adrien's father, adrien's mom - Freeform, kwamis in human form, marinette's parents are dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey0107/pseuds/mickey0107
Summary: Adrien Agreste is a demon, but not just any ordinary demon, the prince of all demons. A long time ago, he lost his mother to hunters. Also known as Demon Hunters. They carry around special abilities which allow them to hunt down demons. Marinette is one of these Demon Hunters. She recently moved back to Paris to hunt down the Demon King. She lost both of her parents to the King of Demons, Adrien's father. But as the story goes on, there is more to the story than meets the eye.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd fanfic and hope that people will like it. Please comment on anything whether it is good or bad. It is good feedback for any future stories.

(Adrien's P.O.V)

    The night air was crisp tonight. The cool breeze gently ruffled my hair. Then I could feel the dryness in my throat. I lick my lips over my fangs.  "I'm hungry." We usually hunt in packs, but I'm alone. I didn't want anyone to accompany me. Plagg and Nino were at home as well. I sigh and look around. Then I see a single girl walking around the city at night. I smile as I watch her turn the corner. "Perfect." I jump off the roof and land some feet behind the girl. She walks into an empty alleyway and I follow her in the darkness. Then I stop at the entrance. "Hello, princess." She freezes and doesn't turn around. The moonlight hits her and her bluebell hair glows. "What is something like you, doing here all alone? Don't you know it is dangerous at night?" I slowly walk towards her. Then she turns around with a sword in her hand. 

     "Take one more step, demon." I jump in time to dodge her attack. Her sword glimmers in the moonlight. I believe it was called a Jian, A Chinese sword. Silver, the only metal able to harm us demon. I bear my teeth at her. Her bluebell eyes narrow at the sight of me. My tail flickers toward her. 

     "I thought there were no hunters in Paris." She seems to glare at me with hatred. 

    "Then you thought wrong." She isn't moving. I thought all Hunters just started to fight Demons whenever they saw one of us. I smile at her. She doesn't flinch. She is different from them. 

     "Then how about we introduce ourselves. I believe we might see each other again. I'm Chat Noir." I stand up and bow. I shouldn't tell her my real name or else she'll hunt me in my human form. She smiles at me. But it seemed like a genuine smile. 

     "What makes you think, that we might see each other again." I smile and tilt my head to the side. 

     "Why wouldn't we?" Then she laughed. Then her glare turns into direct hatred.

     "Then why didn't your king spare my parents?" For the first time, I'm confused. Dad wouldn't do that, right? Then the clouds block out the moonlight. 

     "Until we meet again, princess." Then I fade into the shadows back home.

* * *

 

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     When the moonlight bathes in the alleyway, he is gone. I sigh and put away my jian. Then my phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID. It was Mrs. A. I answer the phone. "Hello, Mrs. A." I could hear her panic over the phone. 

     "Marinette?! Where are you?" I had to lie to her. She didn't know that I hunted demons. 

     "Um, I went on a walk to refamiliarize myself with the area again." I could hear her sigh over the phone. She was always worried about me. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Mrs. A was always worried about me. 

     "Okay, just get home on time." I smile and hang up the phone. When I came back from China, I meet her near my new home. She had Alzheimer's, is what I concluded. She can't seem to remember anything, but her name Aurélie. So I call her Mrs. A. I should get home. I have my first day of school tomorrow. Then I run home not encountered by any demons. 

     The next morning, I get ready and Mrs. A takes a picture of me. "Just for the sake of it." I smile and hug her. 

     "I'll be home at lunch then after school." She nods and I walk over to school. My new school until grandma calls me back to China. I sigh and walk over to my new class. No one was there yet so I just took the seat next to the aisle and the 2nd front table to the left. I sigh. Then I hear the door open and close. I look up to see a cat looking at me. He had full green eyes like a dark green, with black slits. I smile. He meows at me. "Oh, hello Māomī." It blinks its eyes at me then purrs as I pet it's back. Then I see a boy run through the door. 

     "Hey, Plagg!" He stops to see me petting this cat. Oh, this cat must be named Plagg. The boy seemed frozen in his tracks. He had blond hair and bright green eyes. I guess in his own way, he was kind of handsome. 

     "Sorry, is this your cat?" I pick up Plagg and he purrs against my chest. "Here." I hold him out and Plagg meows. The boy takes Plagg and I smile. "I have a red and black cat at home. Her name is Tikki." The boy seemed to be frozen. I look at him weirdly. Then he seems to snap back to reality. 

     "Oh, um...that's cool. Plagg just jumped out of the car and ran into the school. Normally, it would take some time to find him again." Plagg tries to claw out of the boy's arms. I rub his head with my index finger. He purrs again. 

      "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I came from China." He smiles and nods. It seems that his gaze turned a bit softer. 

      "Adrien, Adrien Agreste. Nice to meet you, Marinette." He holds out his hand and I shake it. 

     "Nice to meet you too, Adrien." I smile and he seems to just stare at me. Plagg starts to hiss at Adrien. "I think that you should take him back home." Adrien seems to snap out of it again and nods. 

     "Oh, yeah. I'll be back." I nod and he leaves the classroom in a hurry. Then a girl opens the door with brunette hair. 

     "So I was correct. I knew that we had a new student, Nino. You owe me twenty bucks." The guy with the colorful hat groans. Then he digs into his pocket and gives the girl twenty bucks. 

     "I think this is the last time that I bet against you, Alya." The girl laughs and looks at me. 

     "Hey, I'm Alya Césaire. This here is Nino Lahiffe." I smile. It seems that I'm making new friends. 

     "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I used to live in Paris until I had to move to China, now I live here again." Alya nods and Nino smiles. 

     "Cool. But really nice to meet you Marinette." Then Adrien comes through the door again. "Dude, Adrien. Have you meet-" He cuts Nino off. 

     "Sorry, about Plagg. He doesn't get attached to people so easily. Weird though." I laugh. 

     "It's alright. He is actually pretty cute. I should probably bring Tikki over sometime. Maybe they can be friends." Adrien smiles. 

     "Maybe." Then other people walk in. Then our teacher walks in and class starts.

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     The class is finally over and we all walk out. Marinette seems to get along with everyone quite well until Chloe, of course. "Hey, Adrikins!" She runs over to me and kisses me on the cheek. Marinette seems just to look at me confused. 

     "Um...this is my friend, Chloe Bourgeois." Chloe was also a demon, but she was a bit too clingy with me sometimes. I hope that Marinette won't spot me as the demon she meet last night. Marinette smiles at Chloe. 

     "Hello. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She holds out her hand, but Chloe slaps it away. 

     "I will not have some peasant touching me." Marinette seems taken aback, but for some reason, it made me really mad. 

    "Chloe! You can't just do that to people." Now Chloe looked taken aback. She had to listen to me. She'll probably ask me questions later, but for now, she had to listen. Then Chloe glares at Marinette and walks away. "Sorry, about Chloe. She can be really mean sometimes." Marinette smiles. 

     "No, it's fine. I'm used to it." I nod and Marinette starts to walk home. I watch as she walks away. 

     "Dude, you alright?" I nod without looking at Nino. Then Marinette disappears in the distance. 

    "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go home." Marinette Dupain-Cheng, huh? You made my life a bit more interesting. I turn around to find Alya in my face. "Yo, Alya. Personal space." She seemed to glare at me. 

     "You better leave Marinette alone, Adrien." I chuckle. 

     "She can take care of herself." She rolls her eyes. 

     "I haven't peaked into her mind yet, but she seems like a nice person." I roll my eyes. Maybe I should keep the thing about Marinette being a hunter quiet for now. 

     "Then you should find out what the new girl has on her mind, witch." We all turn around to see Chloe. I mentally groan and grab Nino. 

     "Let's go." I could hear Chloe running after me. 

     "Wait! Adrikins!" Then I go home. 


	2. The Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is hunting tonight and looking for demons to hunt. Luckily she finds one, but it doesn't turn out the way she wants it to. Adrien running about to find Marinette in a battle between another demon. Marinette finds out about Alya, and has a different opinion about Adrien in his demon form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post periodically, but it will be hard with AP tests coming up. Wish me luck!

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     I love the night. The moon was the brightest at night of course. I walk across the roofs of the city and see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. It seemed to pretty from up here. Also, the night is the time when whole Paris illuminates in the night. Then I hear a growl. A demon. I run across Paris to see a demon in its full form cornering a human. I jump behind it out of view. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I slice it's arm off and it yells in pain. The man runs from behind the demon and runs away. Good, he left. 

     "My food." Then his red eyes turn towards me. Full of hatred and negativity. "I'll just each you instead, Hunter." He runs towards me slicing at me, but I dodge quickly. I jump on him and flip over him. I point my sword at him. He turns around and smiles. Then another demon falls from the sky. He wasn't alone. 

     "A Hunter? This will be good." The new demon was fast. He was already on my face in a matter of seconds. I could feel his breath on my face. "This is going to be good." He slashes at me, but I dodge in time so he only cuts my cheek. I kick his feet so that he falls, but when I try to plunge my sword into his chest, the other demon hits me with a backhand. I fly into the wall and it takes all the air from my lungs. 

     "Stupid Hunter." I was against a wall. I look up to see there was an opening above me. Perfect. I climb the wall and I could hear the smarter demon laughing. 

     "Running away, Hunter?" I smile at them. I jump onto the opening. 

     "No, just making adjustments." My back was killing me, but I still jumped off and swung my sword at the bigger demon's neck. Then I hear something fall next to me. I look to see a demon's head rolling and then disappearing into dust. Then the dust flies away in the wind. 

     "You killed him. You killed my best friend!" The second demon was angry now and was on my face before I knew it. Then I felt a chill down my spine. "Now, I'll kill you." He swings his arm and I try to dodge. , but his claws cut deep into my shoulder. I yelp in pain. “Oh, I’ll make you die a gruesome death.” He holds my neck in his hand.   
     "Let...go…" His grip only squeezes tighter.   
     "You really think, that after you killed Laurent. I’ll let go." I kick him in the nuts and he lets go of me. I rub my neck. The pain was still stinging. The pain in my shoulder was unbearable. I look at my wound for a split-second, but I shouldn’t have. Right then, the demon kicks me in the jaw. My teeth clash together, rattling my brain. I spit out blood, but my jaw was hurting. Shit! It must be broken.   
     "Leave her alone." I could barely keep my eyes open when a familiar voice said that.

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     "Leave her alone." I grab Sacha by the throat and lift him into the air. 

     "Your Highness." He only manages to choke out his words. “She killed Laurent.” I drop him as I see Marinette was unconscious herself. 

     "Tell me everything that happened." He nods and starts to explain the story of what happened.

     "Laurent was out to get some food when this Hunter started attacking him. Then She cut off his arm and I jumped in on the screen. Then I intervened and cut her cheek. Then Laurent hit her with his backhand and she flew into the wall. Then she climbed the wall and jumped off then sliced off Laurent’s head. Then we started to fight." He scrambled away from me. Clearly, Laurent was in the wrong. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. 

     "Then…" I grab him by the hair. He whimpers and I glare at him. "You are in the wrong." Then I rip off his head and his body turns into dust and flies away. I sigh and look at Marinette. There was a pool of blood around her. I pick up her good arm and feel her pulse. It was weak. I had to get to Alya and quick. I pick up Marinette bridal style and jump into the air. Then as I run across buildings I arrive at Alya’s balcony. I knock on the glass door and Alya looks at me. She spat out her lemonade. Then she opened the door in shock. 

     "What the hell happened?" She invites me inside and I lay her on the table. I still shouldn’t tell Alya yet, about Marinette being a hunter. 

     "Two demons went after her. They hurt her bad." She nods and waves her hands over Marinette. It stops the bleeding, but she had to stitch her shoulder and arm together. I help her with it and good thing, Alya’s parents and siblings are asleep. 

     "She’ll be fine. She just will be very tired when she gets up. You might want to leave Adrien." I nod and get up. "Do you want me to remove her memories?" I shake my head. 

     "When I got there, she already knew what they were. It seems that Chinese folklore tells a tale about demons and other supernatural stuff." Alya nods and I leave out of the glass door. I land on the roof and stay out of sight of Alya’s home, but I make sure to watch all night for Marinette to awaken.

* * *

(Alya's P.O.V)

     I clean up the blood off Marinette and sigh. Why did she get dragged into all of this? Then I hear her phone ringing. Great. I open her phone to see the caller ID. “Mrs. A? What a weird name.” I answer the call and put it to my ear.   
     "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Where are you?” I had to pull the phone away from my ear.   
     “Sorry, I’m Marinette’s friend. Alya Césaire. Marinette was going to study with me tonight for a test tomorrow, but she fell asleep. Don't worry she can stay here.” I hear something clanging in the background.   
     “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry. Marinette didn’t tell me anything. Just tell her to go to school tomorrow. I’ll have a talk with her tomorrow.” I am super nervous.  
     “Okay, bye.” I hang up the call and look at Marinette. She was waking up. She looked at me then tried to get up. She flinched in pain. “Hey calm down. You were pretty hurt back there.” She looks at me with worry in her eyes.   
     “Alya? Where am I?” She looked around the room. She seemed frightened. Well, she has every right to be. She just witnessed a demon attack. It seems that she tried to fight.   
     “You’re at my place. I patched you up.” Marinette looks at her shoulder and nods.   
     “Thank you. Really. What time is it?” Marinette looked groggy. I laugh silently and look at the clock.   
     “1 am in the morning. I already told someone called, Mrs. A?” Marinette seemed to be in shock.   
     “Oh frick. Oh frick.I totally forgot.” Marinette starts to get up and start to pack her stuff while wincing in pain.   
     “Don’t worry. She said to stay here and wait until school tomorrow. Then she’ll talk to you after school.” Marinette groans and I smile.   
     “I’m going to die tomorrow. Speaking of dying. My wounds should have killed me. How did you heal them so fast.” Uh oh.   
     “Well…um...you see...um…” I sigh. Marinette was going to find out sooner or later. Besides, Adrien said that she believes in Chinese folklore. “I’m a witch.” She stares at me blankly then smiles.   
     “Oh my god. I would have never thought you were a mage.” Marinette seemed to be happy. The only people that were happy to find out that I was a witch was Adrien and Nino.   
     “Wait, why did you call me a mage?” Marinette shrugs.   
     “I know some mages that don’t like to be called witches or wizards so I call them mages.” I smile at Marinette.   
     “Thanks. We better head off to sleep now.” Marinette nods and I give her a blanket, but when I come back, she was asleep on the couch. I sigh and put the blanket on top of her. Marinette seemed to be deep in sleep, so I let her sleep until 7 am which was 30 minutes before school.   


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is alright and back at school, but is confused about why Adrien is staring at her. Alya and Marinette become closer friends. Marinette doesn't know that Adrien is a demon, but is trying to hunt down the Demon King. While Marinette and Adrien have to work on a school project together and Mrs. A starts to act weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just to clarify things, Adrien has fangs, black hair, a tail, red eyes, and claws when he is in demon form and looks like the regular Adrien when he is in human form. Just to be clear for you guys who are asking questions. That is why Marinette doesn't recognize him.

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     I walk into class and see Marinette next to Alya. She was laughing with her. I’m glad she was alright. Marinette turns to see me and smiles. “Hey, Adrien.” I smile at her and Alya turns to look at me. She nods and I nod my head back.

     "Hey, Marinette. Hey, Alya. Where’s Nino?” Then there was a loud meow. I look down to see Plagg. _Plagg! What are you doing here?!_ He swishes his tail at me and gracefully walks over to Marinette.

 _I like her. She’s nice to me._ I groan mentally as Marinette picks him up.

     “Oh, I remember you. Plagg? Right?” He rolls over to Marinette and rubs his tummy. Plagg meows and purrs into Marinette’s hand. I feel a spike of pain in my heart. What was that? I shake my head and Alya looks at me. I shake my head and she shrugs. Then Plagg was licking her hand.

 _Come on, Plagg. It’s time for you to go home._ Plagg swishes his tail at me again.

  _This is my new home._ He purrs again and the bell rings.

     “Oh sorry. Looks like I got too comfortable with Plagg.” She hands Plagg back to me.

      _No, please. Take me away. I’ll let you pet me whenever you want. Please!!!_ Plagg starts to make meows acting like he was crying.

     “Aw, look at him.” I sigh as I take Plagg away towards the car.

    _Go home!_ He hisses at me but still goes home. I sigh and walk into the classroom. Nino was already there.

     “Hey, dude. Where were you last night?” I glare at him and feel Marinette stare at us. Nino seems to get the memo. He laughs nervously. “I mean, we were going to play Mega strike 3.” I smile nervously. I hope that Marinette doesn't figure it out.

     “You guys play Mega strike, too?” She seemed very interested. It looked cute when her eyes shone full of curiosity. Then Mrs. Bustier walked in. Literature today first. Yay….

     “Alright class, today I will be pairing you in groups of two to write a poem. It has to be either about romance or comedy. You choose. It will be due at the end of class tomorrow. Now the groups are Nino and Alya, Juleka and Rose, Mylene and Ivan, Kim and Alix, Nathaniel and Chloe, Max and Sabrina, and Adrien and Marinette." In the same group as Marinette. I look at Marinette and smile nervously. She smiles back which my heart takes a huge leap. What the hell?

* * *

 

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     Throughout the rest of the class, I notice Adrien taking glances at me. Alya puts her hand on my shoulder. She gave me something earlier today to numb the pain. Mrs. Bustier put us into groups. I sigh and look at Adrien. Class was already over and Nino, Alya, Adrien, and I were in a group. "Hey, Marinette. Can I come over to your place today to um...you know work on the project." I nod. Adrien seemed happy that I allowed him to go to my house. 

     "Adrien, can I talk to you in private?" I see Alya get up and drag Adrien away. I felt a ping of pain in my chest. Weird. I shake my head and look at Nino. He was looking at Adrien and Alya. 

     "Do those two have a thing going on?" Nino turns to look at me. He shakes his head violently. 

     "Oh hell no. Although they seem like it, they are just friends. They never liked each other that way." I nod and felt a bit relieved. Nino seemed to look back at Alya. I could see something in his eyes. They seemed caring. 

     "You like Alya? Don't you?" Nino snaps his heads towards me. 

     "How did you know?!" I smile. It was funny how he didn't deny it. 

     "The way you look at her. It's kind of caring and soft." Nino blushes at my comment. 

     "Do you think she'll like me back?" I shrug. 

     "I don't know. You'll have to tell her and be ready to take anything she says." Nino nods and sighs. Then Alya and Adrien come back. Adrien smiles at me. 

     "Ready to go?" He nods and I wave goodbye to Alya and Nino. Then we leave to go to my house. After walking for some time we arrive at my house. I open the door and Mrs. A pops up. 

     "Marinette! And...." Adrien seems to stare off into space. Why does he always do that? But I think it looks a bit cute. I smile at Mrs. A.

     "Adrien Agreste. A friend I have to work with for a project." Mrs. A seemed to be off in space. Adrien already snapped out of it. 

     "Nice to meet you, Mrs. A. Marinette is a great friend." I feel a wince of pain in my heart. Why does that happen? Mrs. A nods and leaves the room. I wonder what is wrong with her. I'll ask her later. I lead Adrien to my room. I see that he is looking around. 

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     Her room seemed bland, but also cute. She had pink walls and a computer desk. Her duvet was in the corner and she had pillows. It seemed that she loved cats since most of them had cat images on them. There were pictures on her desk of her family and her. I see a Chinese woman and a well built french man. "Are these your parents?" Marinette looks over and nods. She picks up the picture. 

     "Yeah. They died a long time ago. I miss them so much." I could see that her eyes have turned misty. I should probably change the subject. 

     "Um...about the poem. Do you want it to be a love poem or a comedy poem." Marinette smiles and shrugs. 

     "How about...a love poem. I always love to read love poems." I nod and get out a piece of paper. "Here, I'll go and get um...drinks and some cookies. I baked them last night." I nod, then I'm alone in the room. I look at her picture of her family when she was younger. It seems she lost them when she was 6 years old. 10 years without them. It must be hard for her. Then the door opens and Marinette comes back with a pitcher of lemonade, two empty cups, and a plate of cookies. 

     "Alright, let's get started." Marinette and I have trouble thinking of words to say when I lay on her bed defeated. "I'm dead." Marinette giggles. 

     "Come on, we have to just think. Think of someone that you love. Someone that no matter what or who they are, you will still love them." I prop myself on my elbows. I look at her and smile. Her eyes shone in the light. It felt like I could stare at them forever. "Um, Adrien?" 

     "Just being friends with you made me sore. Right from day one, my heart wanted a lot more." Marinette smiles and writes it down. My heart was beating faster than before. What is happening to my body? Marinette smiles and looks at me in the eyes. Such beautiful eyes. 

     "Just like how the absence of salt makes food tasteless. Your absence in my life would take away all the happiness." I smile. I could see a blush rise in her cheeks. She then writes it down. "We're doing a good job." I nod and the room turns eerily silent. I was looking at Marinette. She always keeps her hair in two ponytails. 

     "Just like how dessert tastes bland when it is made sugarless. Without you, everything I do would be utterly useless." She looks at me and I see that sparkle in her eyes. Adrien, you can't be falling for a hunter! But I couldn't ignore this beautiful girl right in front of me. I felt my face turn hot. Was I embarrassed? I shake my head. Then I see Marinette scribble something down. 

     "Alright, finished. I think you should go home now. Your family must be worried about you." I nod as she picks up the empty plate and pitcher of remaining lemonade. I walk out of her room and out the door. The night air seemed colder than usual. I wonder.....

* * *

 

(Mrs. A)

     I sat staring at the ceiling. That boy, Adrien, looked familiar. Marinette smiles at me when she walks into the room. "Is there something wrong?" I smile at her and shake my head. 

     "Nothing is wrong. You better get ready for bed, it's late." Marinette nods and I head into my bedroom. I get changed and lay in my bed. I look at the ceiling and drift off to sleep. 

     "MOM!" I open my eyes and jump out of bed. I was panting. What was that dream about? I hold my head in my hands and my hair droops over my shoulders. I get up from bed and get changed. I look at the clock. It was 4 am. I should go back to bed, but I don't want to. I sigh and go to watch tv in the living room. 


	4. Meeting him, Meeting her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is patroling tonight after school, whilst Adrien is following her. But then they have a talk like civil people. Whereas, Alya is having her own troubles with Marinette's memories. Mrs. A keeps having these strange dreams about her past, but she doesn't recognize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, all the other Kwami characters are all going to show up in this story. I'm trying my hardest to update guys.

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     I look at Alya while she is talking to Nino. Nino was slightly blushing, but it seemed that Alya didn't notice. Maybe I should tell her that I'm a Hunter. I sigh and see Plagg on my table. He meows and rubs his head against my hand. I smile and pet him. "PLAGG!" Adrien runs through the door to see Plagg sitting on my desk, purring against my hand. Plagg swishes his tail towards Adrien. I giggle. 

     "Plagg must really like to run away from you." Adrien nods and glares at Plagg. I stifle a laugh. Plagg meows and hisses when Adrien comes too close. 

     "Yeah, he does. Sorry, he just really likes you." I pick up Plagg and hand him over to Adrien. 

     "I'm pretty good with cats. Sometimes they come to my window and start to scratch. It gets really annoying sometimes." Adrien takes him and laughs silently. 

     "Um...I'll be right back." Adrien runs out of the door and I giggle. My eyes linger on the door before I see Alya staring at me in a strange way. She was smirking and rose one eyebrow. 

     "What?" Her smirk turns into a smile. 

     "I see the way you look at him." I feel the heat rising to my face. 

     "I-I don't k-know what you m-mean." Alya pokes me in the side. I giggle even though I tried not to. I can't help it. I'm ticklish. 

     "You like him." I shake my head. My heart was beating faster. 

     "What do you mean?" Adrien walks through the door and waves at me. I wave back meekly. 

     "Oh, darling. I'm so on the dot." Alya giggles and I poke her. 

     "Leave me alone." The bell rings and everyone finds their seats. Then Mrs. Bustier walks in. 

     "I hope that you all have my poems. You will be reading them out to the whole class." I freeze in my seat. I didn't want to read Adrien's and my poem. Mrs. Bustier looks around the room. "No one wants to read their poem first. Alright, I'll pick." She looks around the classroom. "Nino and Alya. Come up and read your poem." I don't see Nino's reaction, but I saw Alya freeze up. Then started to blush a deep scarlet. I smile at her and wiggle my eyebrows. She glares at me but still goes up there. She pulls out a piece of paper which their poem was on. 

     "Ours was a love poem. I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away. I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I wrote your name in my heart and forever it will stay." Everyone claps whereas Nino and Alya were blushing. They looked cute together. Then Ms. Bustier looks around the classroom. 

     "Nathaniel and Chloe." Chloe stands up. Nathaniel pulls out the poem. 

     "We made a comedy poem." Chloe was staring at Adrien. I felt like clawing her eyes out. I shake my head to clear my mind. No, no. She isn't a demon. I sigh and still see her staring at Adrien. Again that feeling of my heart squeezing came back into my chest. "If someone points at your black clothes and asks, 'who's funeral it is', you just look around the room and answer, 'haven't decided yet.'" Everyone laughs and Alya tapped my shoulder. 

     "Calm down, Marinette. You look like you're about to kill someone." I look down to see my hands were curled into fists. I release my hands. "See what did I tell you." Alya pokes my arm and I sigh. 

     "Adrien and Marinette. Come and present your poems." I mentally groan and get up. Alya gives me a thumbs up, but I stick out my tongue at her. She giggles and I hold out our poem. I feel the heat rush to my face. 

     "We made a love poem. Just being friends with you made me sore. Right from day one, my heart wanted a lot more. Just like how the absence of salt makes food tasteless. Your absence in my life would take away all the happiness. Just like how dessert tastes bland when it is made sugarless. Without you, everything I do would be utterly useless. I love you." Now I could tell that I was blushing a super deep read. Ms. Bustier was clapping her hands. 

     "Now this is a true love poem. Bravo, Adrien and Marinette." The bell rings and everyone else is spared from reading their poems. "We're going to continue tomorrow." I sigh. At least, I don't have to read the poem again tomorrow. The four of us walk out and I drag Alya away from the group. 

     "What is it, Marinette?" I have to tell her. 

     "I want you to read my mind." Alya looks at me in surprise. 

     "It isn't a simple matter, Marinette. When I read people's minds, I read their entire lifetime. From present to the past. Everything." I glad, Alya was worried about me. 

     "That's fine. I just hope that I still can be friends with you after see the real me." Alya sighs and closes her eyes. 

     "Alright. Give me your hand." She holds out her hand and I place mine in hers. Then she opens her eyes. A couple of seconds past when she blinks. "You're...you're a hunter?" I nod my head slowly. 

     "Are you afraid of me?" Alya shakes her head. 

     "No, you're actually really nice to demons and witches." I nod. 

     "I have a friend back in China that is a witch." She nods her head. 

     "I know." I laugh. Of course, she knows. "I have to go. My parents are expecting me early tonight." I nod as Alya leaves quickly and I wave goodbye. She saw y entire lifetime. I wonder if she saw those times. I sigh and start to walk home. 

* * *

 

(Alya's P.O.V)

     Why did I lie to her? I close the front door and sit on the couch. I should have known she was a hunter. Adrien knows she is a hunter, but he still keeping close to her. She cares about him, but she doesn't know it. I sigh. Her life was harsh. Her grandmother trained her, but she was more brutal than I thought. "Marinette, how can you smile every day?" I lay down and go to sleep. I can't think about this right now. Then I let sleep and drowsiness engulf. 

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     I arrive at home and Demons surround me. "Welcome home, your majesty." I nod and walk to my room. It was spacious of course. I sigh and put my bag down. Plagg jumps onto my bed. 

      _What's wrong?_ I look over at Plagg. He seemed to be genuinely concerned for me. 

      _That is the thing, Plagg. I don't know. Whenever I'm around her, she makes my heart beat faster._ Plagg yawns and sits down and curls up into a ball. 

      _That's the way I feel like when I'm with Tikki. Too bad she isn't in Paris. She's in China._ I nod. Plagg wasn't helping. He and I were totally different. Why can't Plagg be in his human form? Then the door opens. 

     "Your majesty, the king would like an audience with you." I stand up and change into my demon form. 

     "I'll be right there." He nods and closes the door. I sigh and look at Plagg. "Wait here." He meows in response and I leave. I walk into the throne room where it was only father on a throne. Above him was a picture of him, mother, and me. I miss mother so much. I look up at Father. I rarely see him in his human form. But of course, he was in his demon form. "Father, you wanted to see me?" I could feel the cold graze from him. 

     "Yes. It is about Laurent and Sacha. Have you seen them recently, Adrien." I shake my head. I couldn't tell him there was a hunter and it was Marinette. 

     "No, Father. I haven't seen them. What happened to them?" Father sighs and stands up. 

     "They went missing. None of the demons have seen them. I am worried that there may be a hunter in Paris." I stopped breathing. If he finds Marinette, he will kill her. 

     "That is impossible, Father! There have been no hunters in Paris for a long time." Father nods his head. 

     "Of course, but I can't take the risk of my only son. You are to have a bodyguard with you at all times." I narrow my eyes. 

     "Father! I am stronger than all the other demons combined! I do not have need of a bodyguard!" Father narrowed his eyes at me. All the confidence I had, fluttered away. 

     "I cannot risk losing you. Sacha and Laurent were one of my best lieutenants. This hunter could be strong. Stronger than you perhaps. I do not know if there is a hunter in Paris, but if I find one, then I will kill him or her. Now you will obey me or else." I hung my head in shame. I could not refuse him. 

     "Yes, Father." Then I stand up and walk away. I go to my room and slam my door shut. I roar into my room and Plagg meows. 

      _What's wrong, kid?_ I look at Plagg and he shies away. He always did that when I was angry. 

      _My father wants me to have a bodyguard. He is suspecting that there is a hunter._ Plagg seems to be smiling. 

      _Man, your father has some intuition._ I can't help but agree with his statement.  _I know it is the girl that I like to pet me. She isn't a bad person, Adrien. I think she has already noticed that I'm a demon._ I sigh and look out my window. I open it and get ready to hop out.  _What are you doing now?_ I smile. 

      _Going to see her._ I jump out of the room and into the night air. Then I head towards Marinette's house. 

* * *

 

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     I should do patrol. I get ready to leave when I hear a tap on my window. I open it and see red eyes beaming back at me. I scream and trip back to the floor. "Marinette? Are you alright?" I quickly get up and get myself together. 

     "Yeah! I'm fine. I just tripped over my feet." Please don't come up. Please don't come up. 

     "Alright. Just be careful. Don't stay up too late." I sigh as I hear her bedroom door close. Then I see a hand offering to help me up. I take it and stand up. 

     "Thanks." I look up to see Chat Noir. He smiles at me. It looked more like a smirk. 

     "No problem. Sorry that I startled you. I just needed to talk to someone and also warn you." I glare at Chat Noir. 

     "Fine, it gives me a reason not to kill you." Chat Noir smiles and I sigh. "You can sit there." He bounces over and sits on my computer chair. I sit down on my bed. "Alright, what did you want to tell me." I see him sigh. He seemed down. 

     "My father wants me to have a bodyguard with me at all times." I had to laugh at that. 

     "Why would a demon need another demon bodyguard?" He chuckles. 

     "Because the Demon king assumes that there is a Hunter around. Now that you killed two of his lieutenants." I smile. I didn't really like killing even though I was a hunter. 

     "So your father is worried about you." He nods his head. 

     "But this is a rare time where he actually cares for me. He grew distant when my mom disappeared." I knew that feeling. I look up at Chat Noir to see his eyes had turned soft. He wasn't a man-eating beast like all the rest. 

     "You're kind of lucky that you still have one of your parents. Your demon King killed mine." Chat Noir was bobbing his head. I sigh and look up at the ceiling. 

     "I'm sorry. I bet they were amazing people and hunters." I nod and look back down at him. 

     "Thanks, but I've learned that not every demon is bloodthirsty." I look at the clock. It was only 10 pm. 

     "I hope so. I heard that you came from China. What's like over there?" I shiver at all the bad memories. 

     "It's...beautiful in some places but in other places, it's darker than here." Chat Noir nods his head. 

     "I heard that all hunters actually train in China. Is that true?" I laugh. 

     "Why should I be telling you this?" Chat Noir seems to ponder in thought. 

     "Because I'm not going to tell the Demon King about you and any other hunters in the area." I nod. 

     "You do have a point. Alright, China is the mainstream of all the Hunters. We are trained at a certain academy and then shipped off to some place that might have demons. Normally, we wouldn't go to Paris because the Demon King is here. But my parents were sent here. They didn't know that they were each a hunter and they fell in love. They were actually kind of laughing when they found out." Chat Noir seemed interested in this story. "They didn't really fight demons. They kind of reasoning with them from what I remember. That's why the killings in Paris stopped. I don't know the rest of the story." Chat Noir nods.

     "My mother, she loved hanging around other humans and hunters. Then one day, father told me that mom died. She was my world, we used to play together all the time. When I was sad and lonely. After the day mom died, Father grew more distant from me. See in my human form, I look almost exactly like my mom. Then I didn't really have anyone during the rest of my 10 years of life." I nod to his story. It was actually sad. 

     "I guess we aren't so different." Chat Noir smiles and looks into my eyes. 

     "Yeah, I guess so." I yawn. 

     "I have school tomorrow, so I should get some sleep." Chat Noir nods and stands up. 

     "Thanks for talking and not trying to kill me." I smile and nod. Man, I was really tired. 

     "Yeah, it was nice talking to you." I crawl into bed and the room turns dark. "Good night." Already sleep was getting to me. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Then the last words I hear.

     "Good night..." I fall into darkness. 


End file.
